Never Give Up
by Inyx S H Trick
Summary: One-shot fic. Two people alone in their own world while one tries again and again to return to the normal world. A bit sad really...


**Disclaimers: **I **don't** own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. I **do** own this plot however.

**Never ****Give Up**

"Must you do this?"

"I need to…"

"I know, but…don't you want to stay with me…?"

"I do…but…this is was not meant for me…"

"Then make it so!"

"We've been through this already…"

"I-I'll miss you so much…"

"I won't really leave… I could come visit, right…?"

"Of course!"

"Then…you'll come and get me when it's alright for me to come…?"

"Yes… I always will."

A large smiled lit up a pale face. Dark bangs framed the high cheek bones and a dark mass of hair cascaded down a small back. Blue sparkled in reply. A smiled answered the first one, although a bit sadder.

"…But…. Must you go?"

"I feel it is time…"

"But you once told me you don't feel…?"

"I didn't…"

"Then maybe it is time…"

"I think so as well…"

"Then you should try."

"I will."

"…"

"You know that next time you'll see me, I'll be different, right…?"

"I know….Older…"

"Not just that…"

"…you haven't always looked like this…"

"Never in this life. No…only a long, long time ago…"

"And then you changed…"

"And then I came back like that again… So…it's strange I am like before here…"

"…I understand what you mean… a bit…"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For helping me. For staying with me and not leaving me alone…"

"…I was just being selfish. I didn't want to stay alone either, so I stole you…"

"And you rescued me from a very dark place…"

"I refuse to believe that story. I never will…"

"I know…"

"…You should go…"

"…I should, shouldn't I…?"

"…yeah…"

"Well…see you soon, right?"

"Of course. Always… okay…?"

"…Always…"

Pale and tanned embraced and hesitantly let go again. Light shone brightly as one left the other. A smiled on each of the faces. So alike in ways, but different still. A sense of floating and spinning round and round and round and round… all around until it suddenly stopped.

Beeep…Beeep… Beeep…

The machines kept on buzzing in the same rhythm as usual. Shadows fell onto a pale face. Full, rosy lips pressed together as a frown slowly made it's way onto the forehead. And the beeping started to go faster, waking a visitor out of his stupor. He slowly approached the distressed form of a young woman. Soft, white hair got drenched with sweat from the sudden movements that kept on coming faster. The body jerked again and again as the visitor leaned over it to inspect the face up close. And the eyes opened, suddenly meeting with the same colour. Blue to blue and yet so different again. Ice against raging blue fire. Pain and understanding against happiness and confusion.

Gasps kept on coming, yet no air would be sucked in. Pale face became blue as deep blue pushed a button for help. Women came running to give fresh air to breathe. But it was to late. Icy blue had fainted again from lack of air. And Icy blue would stay that way for a while still. Deep blue's voice rang through the air.

"Will she wake up?"

Silence.

"Answer me."

Concern.

"…She… will probably not. Every time something happens. Her body and mind don't cooperate. Perhaps…. No…Never mind…"

"…Tell me."

"Perhaps… she doesn't really want to wake up…"

"..Ridiculous…"

Shrug it off. Bad thoughts. Alone again.

"..She'll wake up… I know she will… She has to!"

Silence.

"Back again?"

"…Yes…"

"I knew… Somehow…"

"…"

"I didn't do it, you know…"

"…I know…"

"…I-I'm kind of glad you're back…"

"…I knew you would…. And I'm glad as well…"

"Then why did you even try…?"

"Because… I just had to…"

"But you'll stay this time?"

Anticipation.

"..Yes… I will stay…"

"Forever…?"

"…forever."

Smile brightly. Arms circle around pale again, leading brown to the light.

"…You'll never try to go again, then?"

"…no…"

"…Did you even want to leave?"

"…No."

Peck on the cheek by blue and red spread on his own. Brown smiles.

"… You're to sweet to leave behind…"

"…"

Red spreads further, more brightly. Brown catches it as well. They leave for the brighter light.

"…You're going to try again soon, aren't you?"

"…Always…"

"You say that every time, Kisara…"

"Only to show you that in the end I have no control over staying here. My heart won't allow me to leave you…"

"…You love me then…?"

"…you know I do…"

"I love you as well. Please tell me again…?"

"I love you…Noah…"


End file.
